


Alternate Timelines Versus The Bro Code

by bettername2come



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But Iris doesn't cry this time!, Cisco's powers will do whatever I want them to, F/M, Gen, You know what?, as long as it's vaguely true to the Vibe comic, post season one finale, until they tell us otherwise, which left a lot of possibilites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just wish Barry would talk to me like he used to.”<br/>“I think he wants to. It’s just been hard for him to figure out where you guys stand since… Eddie.  Plus, he’s been plenty thrown off trying to figure out what you want ever since that kiss.”<br/>Iris nearly chokes on her coffee. “What did you say?”<br/>In which Cisco has seen the Westallen kiss and accidentally tells Iris about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Timelines Versus The Bro Code

**Author's Note:**

> So let's assume this takes place sometime after the Cisco and Iris chapter of 5 Times Cisco Ramon Told People He Was Metahuman. And, if you have a better idea for a title, let me know, cause I'm not loving this one.

Iris isn’t sure what it says about her that she hasn’t worked at Jitters in over six months and she’s still bringing people coffee. She’s still trying to figure out her role at STAR Labs, and she at least feels like she’s being useful if she comes bearing coffee. Having everyone’s orders pre-memorized just makes it easier.

The lab looks empty when she arrives, but eventually she finds Cisco rebuilding the time machine. “Why on earth are you trying to put that thing back together?” Iris blurts out. 

Cisco startles and bumps his head on the side of the time machine. “Well, hello to you too,” he says, rubbing his forehead. 

Iris grimaces. “Sorry,” she says, handing over a coffee as a peace offering. 

“It’s fine,” Cisco says, taking the coffee. “And I figure we need to have this thing operational, in case more time travel shenanigans happen. And let’s face it, they will.” 

“Let me guess – it’s only a matter of time?” 

“Am I that predictable?” 

“Where’s everyone else?” 

“Barry and Joe were working a case. Something with boring, regular criminals, so don’t get too excited. And I’m pretty sure Caitlin and Ronnie are making out somewhere. I don’t recommend opening any storage closets for the time being.” 

Iris laughs. “Okay, advice taken.” She takes a seat at his work station. 

“Okay, what’s up?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You don’t come here just to hang out. I mean, not with me. You come here to see Barry or your dad and occasionally Caitlin, but if there’s no metahuman crisis, you don’t stay to talk to me. So, what’s wrong?” 

“Has Barry said anything about me lately?” And okay, it’s a totally high school move, asking his friends what he’s said about her, but she doesn’t care. She’d like to have some semblance of a normal relationship with her best friend back. 

Cisco smiles. “He’s said a million things about you. What your new apartment looks like, how insightful your last article was, how you made the best brownies the other day, and no, he doesn’t have any leftovers to share because this is Barry we’re talking about here. That kind of thing?” 

“More like, why can’t we just have a normal conversation anymore? I just wish Barry would talk to me like he used to.” 

“I think he wants to. It’s just been hard for him to figure out where you guys stand since… Eddie. Plus, he’s been plenty thrown off trying to figure out what you want ever since that kiss.” 

Iris nearly chokes on her coffee. “What did you say?” 

“Oh, shit.” 

“No, that’s definitely not what you said. Did he say that we kissed? ‘Cause we haven’t? Unless…” 

Cisco shakes his head. “Unless nothing. You’re right. You know who you’ve kissed better than I do, and frankly, it's none of my business.” 

“Cisco,” she says warningly. “Is this a time travel thing? Because I already know about the newspaper byline. So if Barry and I were married in a future, I kind of figured we had kissed.” 

Cisco snaps his fingers and points at her. “Yes, in the future. That is when you kissed him.” 

“Okay, Cisco? You’re lying really badly. Stop.” 

“Sorry. It’s just that Barry doesn’t know I know. And I don’t think I’m supposed to go around telling people stuff I’m not even supposed to know, and then there’s the whole _Back to the Future_ ‘no one should know too much about their own destiny’ thing, and you know what? Barry makes this whole ‘having superpowers’ thing look too easy.” 

And Iris flashes back to Cisco’s revelation about powers he could barely make sense of. “Oh. Alternate timeline.” 

“Yeah.” 

“One that Barry knows about. Because he time traveled and made it.” 

“Yep.” 

“So, I’m guessing this is the same timeline where you…?” 

“Get horrifically murdered? Yeah, same day.” Cisco shrugs. “Figures. I’m dead on the floor, and he gets the epic kiss. Then he rewinds time and it’s my turn to kiss the girl, only, ha, no! Just kidding! It’s a kidnapping ploy! The Snart family sucks.” 

“Snart? Wait, was this the same day Eddie punched Barry in the face and Caitlin told me that ridiculous lie about ‘lightning psychosis?’” 

“Yeah. I still can’t believe you fell for that.” 

Iris laughs. “Of course I fell for it! What kind of doctor lies to a patient’s family about his medical condition?” 

“A good one!” Cisco replies, unable to stop himself from being defensive on Caitlin’s behalf. “Who just happens to be lying to protect a superhero’s secret identity.” 

“Or happens to be lying because her friend’s making a fool of himself in front of the girl he likes.” 

“That too. But Caitlin doesn’t know what happened between you two…then. So don’t tell her. Or Barry. Or anyone.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” She sips her coffee for a moment as Cisco goes back to work on the time machine. “Epic.” 

“What?” 

“Epic. You said ‘epic kiss.’” 

“Yeah.” 

“So, like, epic how? Like was it a ‘he sweeps me off my feet’ kind of thing or more of a ‘now or never’ kiss or what?” 

“No. No, we’re not having this conversation. It’s in serious violation of the bro code.” 

“The bro code covers alternate universe kissing?” 

Cisco nods sagely. “Ah, yes, the bro code, much like duct tape and The Force, binds the universe together. There are serious ramifications for breaking it. I’ve said too much already. You’re the journalist. You wanna know what kind of kiss it was? Investigate. Get some firsthand experience.” 

“That is just…” 

“Just what?” 

Her voice softens. “I don’t know if I’m ready.” 

“The fact that you’re here, asking what he said about you, and asking what it was like when you kissed him, probably means that you are.” 

“Maybe.” 

Iris is startled out of her thoughts by the loud bang of a closet door opening. A moment later, Caitlin and Ronnie emerge, looking way too happy for two people in the middle of their workday. 

“Hey, Iris. Ooh, is that coffee?” 

While Ronnie and Caitlin are occupied with their drinks, Cisco takes the opportunity to whisper to Iris. “If you do decide to investigate, promise you’ll keep it out of the lab. It’s awkward enough with those two around.”


End file.
